


Don't Even Try Explaining

by Evilawyer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tries to explain, but the hole gets inexplicably deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Even Try Explaining

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "transfer" at dw100 on dreamwidth.

“Why doesn't anyone believe I'm asexual?”

“Maybe it's the way you go around genetically transferring yourself all over everybody.”

“Not everybody, Martha. Just my friends.”

“You make friends fast, then, 'cause you knew me for two hours before you kissed me.”

“You better not try kissing me, sunshine.”

The Doctor laughed. “No risk there, Donna.”

“What!?”

“Don't slap me.”

“I'm not your friend?”

“Yes, you are, Donna. I don't want to ruin that.”

" _I'm_ not your friend?”

“Yes, you are Martha, but it's...”

The companions ganged up in unison. “Different?”

“Complicated,” the Doctor said as he beat a hasty retreat.


End file.
